


Blister

by phantomunmasked



Series: It's in the everyday ordinary that we see love [7]
Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomunmasked/pseuds/phantomunmasked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Andrea is exasperated with Sharon's unhealthy attachment to uncomfortable footwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blister

“Honey, where do we keep the band-aids?”

“Second drawer in the bathroom, why?”

“Oh, nothing, nothing.”

“…Sharon, what did we say about wearing _sensible shoes_ to work?”

“But-“

“At this rate we’re going to run out of band-aids and you’re going to have nubs of raw flesh for feet.”

“But-“

“No. Boots, Sharon. I bought you a lovely pair for your last birthday. Both comfortable and fashionable. You’re wearing trousers today. Now put them on. Shoo.”

“But-“

“Boots!”

“…You’re no fun.”

“Well neither is having a blister on a blister, so tough.”

“…”

“Oh, very mature, Captain, sticking your tongue out at me.”

“…I hate you.”

“We both know that’s not true. Boots. _Now._ Before I call Lieutanent Provenza and ask him where he got his lovely _orthopaedic_ shoes made.”

“…I _really_ hate you sometimes.”

“I love you too, sweetie.”


End file.
